There is a vehicle seat in which a pad support wire for placing and supporting a cushion pad serving as a cushion material is connected to a cushion frame main body. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2014-171506, a front end portion of a pad support wire extending in a front and rear direction is connected to a front panel by welding, and a rear end portion thereof is formed in a hook shape and is hooked and attached to a rear pipe.
In a case where an end portion of the pad support wire is to be connected to a flat part such as a panel part of the cushion frame by welding, a thin wire is welded to a plate material. Therefore, it is necessary to increase a welding length in order to secure strength. Further, in a case where an engaging portion provided to an end portion of the pad support wire is to be hooked and attached to an engaged portion provided to the flat part of the cushion frame, there is a problem that the structure tends to be complicated because it is necessary to form the engaging portion and the engaged portion and to prevent the coming off.